


Just Friends

by The_gay_snake



Series: Intrulogical years [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm actually proud of this, Logan wants cotton candy, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Remus has a motorcycle and Logan both hates it and loves it, Remy is Logan's brother, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, because it it, did i mention this is really gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Remus was Logan's friend, but asking Logan to sneak out? Now that was something Logan just wouldn't agree to!Or so he thinks until he finds himself climbing out of his bedroom window wearing his older brother’s jacket sit hours later.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Intrulogical years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069238
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Just Friends

Logan didn’t know what was so enticing about the lights outside of his bedroom window, nor did he know what pulled him to accept his friend’s offer from school earlier that day. 

“We could sneak out,” Remus had said, having pulled Logan around a corner. “There is a fair in town, and I know you’d love it!” 

“Remus, it is supposed to be 40 degrees tonight, and you expect me to sneak out of my house to go to the fair with you?” Logan asked, very sceptical as to why his friend would even suggest it. But Remus nodded quickly, his beanie flopping around. “No!” 

Remus groaned. “Oh come on Nerdy Wolverine, live a little!” he bumped Logan’s shoulder with his own, causing Logan to move over slightly. 

“No Remus, tonight I am staying home and working on that project. The one you are supposed to be helping me with, but i'm guessing you haven’t done your part?” 

“I did actually!” Remus said excitedly, fishing around in his backpack for the little flash drive he had put his share of the project on. While doing that a few other things fell out as well, like a half eaten apple that seemed to have been there for a little while longer than it should have, a pile of receipts, and something that looked strangely like an eraser in the shape of a penis. Logan didn’t mention them. 

“Here!” Remus shoved the drive into Logan’s hand, grinning wide. “You can look at it, there’s nothing bad on there,” he said, making Logan raise an eyebrow. Remus giggled wickedly. “I put all the bad stuff on Roman’s!” 

Logan sighed, shaking his head at Remus’s antics. “I’ll look over it,” 

“And you’ll come with me tonight?” 

“Remus-” Logan was about to say no, but there was something in the way Remus looked at him, almost begging it seemed. “I’ll think about it.” 

And think about it Logan did, the entire time he was looking over Remus’s share of the project. It was actually pretty good, and Remus hadn’t lied about there being nothing bad, Logan only found one dick joke in the whole thing, and it actually sort of fit into the topic; so Logan left it, allowing Remus to have his one joke. 

With his desk placed in front of the window Logan could see the fair from his house, and he almost wished he couldn’t. Something about the lights drew him in, same with the idea of riding rides, and even spending time with Remus. Okay, especially spending time with Remus. 

Walking over to his closet he grabbed his warmest sweater, which happened to be a pastel blue turtleneck. Looking around he tried to find a jacket that would go with it, but didn’t find anything that wasn’t a hoodie. With a sigh he slowly creeped out of his room, looking around to make sure he wasn’t spotted. After making sure the coast was clear he slowly snuck into his older brother’s room. 

“What are you doing?” Remy asked, lowering his sunglasses to see his little brother. Logan jumped, not expecting him to be there, having thought he was in the living room. 

“Nothing, just coming to see you.” Logan said, trying to brush off his shock. 

“Ah I see,” Remy said sceptical. “So that is why you are wearing warm clothes while the house is practically acting as an oven, you have your wallet in your pocket, and you are sneaking around.” 

Logan winced. “I, well um-” 

“You’re sneaking out,” Remy stated, not shocked at all. 

“No!” Logan brisheled, trying to come up with a cover story, but ending up with nothing. 

Remy raised an eyebrow. “You wanna try that again?” 

Logan huffed. “Fine, yes I am sneaking out. I came to steal your jacket,” 

Remy seemed satisfied with that answer. “Much better,” he tossed Logan the jacket which was laying at the end of his bed. “Be back by two, I’ll cover for you if mom or dad asks about you.” 

“Wait really?” 

“Well yeah, I snuck out all the time before I turned 18,” Remy rolled his eyes. 

“Ah right, well thank you.” Logan nodded, turning to leave. 

“Who is he by the way?” Remy asked, flipping his glasses back down. 

“He’s no one,” Logan said in surprise. “Just a friend of mine.” 

“Of course, that is why you are sneaking out to go see him, something you have never done for anyone else, ever.” The sarcasm was practically dripping from Remy’s words. 

Logan rolled his eyes. “He’s just a friend.” and with that Logan left his brother’s room, heading to his own jacket In hand. Shrugging it on Logan walked over to his desk, pushing It out of the way of his window. Opening it he looked down, thankful his father hadn’t moved the ladder from when he was cleaning the gutters. 

One leg at a time Logan flipped himself so he was on his stomach, hanging out of his window, his feet brushing against the ladder, which was a few feet to the right of his window. Finding his footing Logan pushed himself out of his window full, climbing down the ladder. Taking one last look back he could see Remy standing by his window, watching him go. 

With a small wave Logan was on his way, running through their back garden to the gate, which put him out onto the street. It wasn’t long before he got to Remus’s house, not living but maybe five blocks away. They didn’t live in the same neighborhood, but there was very little separation between them, so people didn’t really care to point out there that there even was a difference. 

Logan knew which house was Remus’s, having been there many times over the years. He walked around the house, finding Remus’s room, which was the one with the ominus green light.  
Picking up a few pebbles Logan began to chuck them at Remus’s window, trying to get his attention. Remus eventually opened it, looking around for what was making the noise.  
“Remus,” Logan hissed, gaining the attention of the mustached man. Remus lit up, a bright grin overcoming his face. 

“Lolo!” he exclaimed. 

“Get out here, you are buying me cotton candy.” 

“Whatever you want!” Remus nodded. He didn’t even think before jumping out of his window, already in his coat. He brushed himself off, the stood tall, still grinning. “Let’s go!”  
He grabbed Logan’s hand, dragging him to the little outdoor covering where his family parked their cars. “Put this on,” he said, thrusting a helmet into Logan’s hands, sucurring his own helmet on his head. 

At this point Logan had given up on trying to reason with Remus that they should take a more safe form of travel, having had that conversation many times before, So he put the helmet on. Remus flung his leg over the motorcycle, waiting for Logan to join him. 

“Please go the speed limit this time,” Logan almost pleaded, getting on the bike behind Remus. 

“No promises, Specs!” Remus cried, kicking the bike into full gear, rocketing them forward, which caused Logan to wrap his arms around Remus instinctively, not wanting to fall off. 

“Remus you jerk!” 

“I can’t hear youuuuuu~”

*~*~*~*~*

They arrived at the fair in a little over 15 minutes, Logan getting off almost as soon as they stopped moving. “You are a horrible driver,” Logan said, legs shaking slightly, feeling like they were led. 

“You’ve said that before, yet you still agree to go with me when I drive,” Remus grinned, taking Logan by the arm. “Come on, let's go on the spinny thing!” 

“Truly insufferable,” Logan shook his head, but a smile tugged on his lips. 

Remus pulled him to the ticket booth first, buying tickets for both him and Logan, even though Logan protested that he could get his own; but Remus chose to ignore him. 

“I could have gotten my own you know,” Logan said as they were standing in line for one of the rides. Remus shrugged, not actually saying anything. 

They did a few rides, Remus thinking it was halarrius to scream his lungs out on every ride, which peeved Logan slightly, but after getting off the rides, when Remus would start breaking down in laughter, Logan decided he didn’t mind Remus’s enthusiasm as much as he thought. 

Logan didn’t realise he had been lost in thought until Remus grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the games. “You know all of these are rigged, right?” Logan asked, looking up at his friend. 

“I know,” Remus nodded, his smile never wavering. He walked over to the Test of Strength game, handing some money to the fair employee. 

Logan followed him over, standing a little away from him. “Kiss for good luck?” Remus asked, giving Logan a devilish smirk. Logan thought if over, sighing. He walked over, pecking Remus’s cheek. 

“You still owe me cotton candy,” he muttered, which made Remus laugh. Logan stepped back and watched Remus raise the mallet over his head. Remus was strong, Logan knew this, but Logan also knew that almost all games were rigged, this one especially. 

With one heavy swing Remus hit the pad, and to the shock of Logan and the girl running the game, the lights on the game lit up all the way to the top, causing a loud ding to sound. “How the hell did you do that?” Logan asked. 

Remus shrugged, picking out a large blue owl with glasses. It was at least half his height. “Good luck,” he smiled, holding the owl out to Logan. “It’s for you.” 

Logan’s eyes opened wide. “Are you sure?” 

“Of course!” Remus nodded, making Logan take the large owl. Logan couldn’t quite figure out what feeling ran through him as he thought about the fact that Remus had just won a game specifically for him, but as he hugged the squishy owl, he decided he liked it. 

“Thank you.” Logan said, almost making Remus kiss him right then and there, self restraint running very thin at the adorable look Logan was giving him. 

“Yeah,” Remus said, running out of words to say. “Do you want your cotton candy now?” 

Logan nodded. They began walking to the little food stalls, originally having their arms linked, but Logan slowly slipped his hand into Remus’s, causing the taller of the two to blush. Remus paid for the cotton candy Logan picked out, watching as his face lit up again. 

The ferris wheel was the last thing that they wanted to do, so they quickly got in line after the cotton candy. “Would you like some?” Logan asked, offering Remus some of his cloud like candy. 

Remus nodded, taking a bit and placing it on his tongue. He stuck his tongue out letting Logan watch as it dissolved. “Eww,” Logan laughed, his serious tone having disappeared ages ago. “Put your tongue back in your mouth.” 

Remus did as he was told right as they made it to the front of the line. They used the rest of their tickets and got into one of the little cars that would take them around. Their car swung back and forth a bit, but before long they were at the top of the ride, just sitting there.

“Thank you, for bringing me here,” Logan said, looking over at Remus. “I have had a really good time.” 

“Any time, Nerdy Wolverine, Thanks for breaking out of your home to come with me!” Remus laughed. 

Logan nodded, looking down at the owl plush in his hands. “Of course. Next time I am paying though," 

“Next time?” Remus questioned, a little surprised. “You want there to be a next time?” 

Logan nodded a bit. “If you would be ok with it, yes. I don’t know how you qualified this, but as the night went on it seemed more and more like a um, date.” He seemed to get more and more unsure of himself as he talked, but Remus noticed, grabbing his hand. 

“It can be a date if you want it to be,” he said, smiling a bit at the small nod Logan gave him. “Then it was a date. And of course I would want to go on more with you,” 

Logan perked up a bit as Remus spoke. That feeling was back, the one that made Logan want to run around and scream. But instead of doing that he scooted closer to Remus, putting his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. “Good, because I had a really fun time.” 

Soon enough the two were leaving the fairgrounds, hand in hand, the owl being carried by Remus. They got onto the motorcycle more carefully this time around, both more tired and cold, adrenaline wearing off. 

Logan hugged Remus tightly as they rode back, Remus going more slow for Logan’s sake. They arrived at Logan’s house, Remus having decided that Logan wasn’t going to walk himself home at almost one am. 

“Thank you,” Logan said, getting off the motorbike. Remus smiled, leaning over the handlebars.  
“Anything for you Specs,” 

Logan hummed, about to go inside, but there was something in the back of his mind that honestly didn’t sound too bad. “Hey Remus,” he whispered, also leaning over the hand bars.  
“Yeah?” 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly, making Remus’s heart do a flip. 

“I- yeah,” Remus said, not fully accepting what Logan had just. said until Logan was actually kissing him. It was short and sweet, but Remus knew that he could easily become addicted.  
“See you on Monday,” Logan muttered after pulling away. Remus nodded, giving a small grunt in response. Logan gave him one last short kiss, then ran up to his house, climbing up the ladder, which was both a little easier and harder at the same time, having moved it closer to the window, but now having a large toy he had to climb with. 

Remus watched until he was sure Logan was fully inside before leaving, sneaking into his own home.  
Remy was sitting at Logan’s desk, not yet seen by Logan, who right now couldn’t help but let out a small strand of giggles.  
“So that was just your friend?” Remy smirked, making his presence known. 

“E equals MC scared!” Logan exclaimed, dropping the owl as he flipped around, seeing his brother. “How long have you been there?!” 

“Long enough to see that little display,” Remy said, gesturing to the window. Logan opened and closed his mouth a few times, coming up with swear words he was not inclined to share.  
Logan groaned, flopping down on his bed, having picked up his owl. “I am so screwed,”  
“Yep,” Remy grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> well hello! i hope you enjoyed this, if you did, perhaps you would think about leaving a comment? i really love reading them. if not that is perfectly ok too! and i wish you a good rest of your day!


End file.
